


A Familiar Soul

by AxelsKingdom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mild Blood, Mild Injuries, Not like Ozpin reincarnation tho, Rating uped a bit bc Qrow is a heathen, Reincarnation, cloqwork, who needs normal confessions when you can just seduce your crush to prove it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: Ozpin has lived hundreds of lives, never ending no matter how much he may wish for it to.For the past hundred, he's watched his newest love die, come back, and die again.And Qrow doesn't even remember.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Ozpin, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Team STRQ - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Meeting A Familiar Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASadDitto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/gifts).



> What if souls were reincarnated in the RWBY universe since the gods left them, but instead of remembering their pasts like Ozpin does, they completely forget about their previous lives?

Ozma has gone by many names in his many lives. His current life, however, went by a fairly simple name that he's clung to for over two lives now.

Ozpin.

He had no last name, no one ever bothered to ask for that these days and so he never bothered to come up with a new one. It was pointless when everyone already knew him as Ozpin and only Ozpin anyways, so he decided to just glaze over the subject.

Then _he_ returned. Bright young age of 18, attending his school with his sister, reasons still unknown to all those who even tried to speak to the aggressive twins. Ozpin felt it as soon as he made contact with him and he could see the confusion when he jerked so suddenly at the firm handshake he'd gotten when introducing himself to the new student.

" Just Ozpin? No last name? " He questioned, voice gruff despite being so young. It threw the Headmaster off and he let out a startled laugh, pulling his hand back to place it on his cane.

" Just Ozpin. And you are?" The older man tilted his head, offering a smile and ignoring how he rolled his eyes at him.

" You should already know that, _Professor_. " He sassed, crossing his arms over his chest with a bored expression. Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle, leaning on his staff with a slightly quirked brow.

" Humor me. " 

" Fine. Qrow Branwen. "

" It's a pleasure, Mr. Branwen. "

And that's how this new life begins. A young Ozpin meets with a familiar soul and said soul doesn't even remember him.

Just like always.


	2. Bribery Gets You Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow, 21 and freshly graduated. Ozpin, ???, and very easily bribed by a very pretty man with a very pretty soul.

**"** Congratulations, Mr. Branwen. **"** Ozpin smiled at the new Huntsman, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

Qrow had gotten taller over his time at Beacon, but the Headmaster still had a few inches on him and seeing the frustrated frown on his friend's face easily made his day. The first time it was brought up, the reaper had refused to stand beside Ozpin for weeks, and while he missed the familiar comfort of his soul oh so close to his own, it was amusing to see how he pouted about it.

Looking up at him, the black haired male grinned that shit-eating grin of his, chest puffing slightly with warranted pride. Holding his Scroll up, he showed off the bright "HUNTSMAN" written across the top in big letters, other hand perched proudly on his scythe.

 **"** Thanks. **"** His voice had gotten deeper as he aged and something in Ozpin told him that it was only going to get deeper as time went on. **"** Raven left with Tai and Summer to celebrate, assholes left me behind. Don't know what to do now. **"**

There was lilt to his voice that felt odd to Ozpin, but he couldn't quite put his finger on _why_ it felt odd to him. Nevertheless, he pat the young Huntsman's shoulder with a hum and lifted his staff, preparing to go congratulate his other students who had yet to take off.

 **"** I'm sure you'll find something, Qrow. You always find something to do when you're bored. **"** With that, Ozpin started to turn from him when he felt a slim yet strong hand wrap around his wrist.

 **"** Wow, you really are dense, aren't you? **"** That smooth voice had become playful, crimson hues twinkling with obvious amusement. The older male blinked slowly before tilting his head with a curious hum, aware of how truly confused he appeared to be. Qrow only groaned and rolled his eyes, letting go of his wrist to shield his eyes. **"** Idiot.. **"**

 **"** I was your headmaster, Qrow? How could I be an idiot? **"** That question only seemed to pull a laugh from the reaper and he looked at him with a bemused smile.

 **"** Come out with me to get something to eat. A celebration for both of us, my freedom from this hellhole and your freedom from us. **"** He sounded exasperated as he spoke, hands perching on his hips as he stared up at him with a slightly tilted head. He blinked slowly in response before chuckling quietly and shaking his head, allowing himself to smile fondly.

 **"** I wouldn't call you lot leaving 'freedom'. You certainly brought life to this school. **"** Ozpin then sighed, frowning slightly as he glanced off to the side, shoulders slumping ever so slightly. **"** Besides, Qrow, I still have work to do. You may be free of school, but I'm never free of work. **"**

Something about what he said pulled another groan from Qrow, head tilted back rather dramatically before he looked at the Headmaster once more, a disappointed frown on his face.

 **"** Damn, Oz, and I was going to pay for both of us. **"**

Ozpin could smell bribery from a mile away, _especially_ when it was Qrow that was bribing him. That man knew how to use his looks and voice to his advantage, taking a step into Ozpin's space so he had to look up just a little more, eyes slightly hooded with a sly little smirk that replaced the frown and made his heart flutter. It was as if he knew what he was doing to him and somehow, there was no doubt in his mind that he _absolutely did_.

Swallowing thickly, he stood upright before allowed himself to smirk slightly, caving for the man before him.

 **"** Bribery will get you everywhere, my dear crow. **"**

A loud laugh was his response and he felt Qrow's hand slip into his own, dragging him away from the celebrating students and into the city of Beacon. 

Ozpin let out a surprised laugh, the cup of tea he had been drinking from coming away splattered with the warm liquid. Even as he tried to subtly clean the cup and his mouth of the evidence that he had laughed at the horrible joke, Qrow managed to see and let out a loud, proud cackle, chest puffing slightly. The action truly reminded Ozpin of a real bird, though he'd never tell Qrow that to his face.

 **"** You're horrible. **"** Ozpin spoke once he had cleaned himself and his cup of tea, setting it down gently on the table with an amused sigh. The other simply grinned, so obviously proud of himself for making him laugh. It did something funny to him, made his chest feel warm in a way he had felt oh so many times in his lifetimes.

 **"** If you really thought I was horrible, would you have come with me? **"** Qrow shot back, propping his elbow up on the table so he could rest his chin in his palm. The sly grin on his face only succeeded at filling the Headmaster's chest with more warmth and he found himself glancing away slightly, crossing his arms on the table.

 **"** Who knows, maybe I'm simply humoring you. **"** He managed to keep his voice level despite the warmth in his chest. Sadly, that warmth quickly faded at the hurt look on Qrow's face, shoulders slumping slightly.

 **"** Are you humoring me? **"** He questioned, voice quieter, and Ozpin felt his heart lurch to his throat as he quickly scrambled to reassure the Huntsman. 

**"** No, of course I'm not! I always enjoy getting lunch with you, you're a trusted friend, I- **"**

Ozpin was cut off by a bark of laughter and he stared forward blankly as Qrow howled with laughter. The other tennants seemed unphased by his outburst and normally he would think into that, but at that moment, his mind with completely and utterly blank.

 **"** You shoulda seen the look on your face! Priceless! **"** He laughed out, keeling over in his seat, fist slamming down on the table. 

Ozpin stayed quiet for a long moment, staring at the laughing male, and after noticing he wasn't laughing, Qrow's laughter died down so he could look at the Headmaster.

 **"** You.. **"** Ozpin started, staring at the other without breaking eye contact. Then, with speed the Huntsman wasn't prepared for, he whipped out his staff and hit the younger over the head with it with a small smile. **"** Are an asshole. **"**

And even as Qrow rubbed where he'd been hit, he couldn't help his cheerful laughter.


	3. Beowolves, Ursa, And Griffon Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin hears about a rather aggressive attack Team STRQ had to battle and he worries when he learns Qrow went MIA during it.

**"** What do you mean 'he went missing'? **"** Ozpin snapped, staring at the screen that Taiyang's concerned face was displayed on. The blonde flinched at the headmaster's tone and looked behind him to see Summer and Raven fighting off a pack of Beowolf. 

**"** We got ambushed when on that mission you put us on! We were fighting off the Ursa and by the time we noticed, the only sign left of him was a feather! **"** Tai's voice wavered and he let out a surprised yell, quickly moving when a Beowolf tried to attack him. **"** I know this mission was supposed to be a secret, sir, but we need backup! **"**

Tai looked ready to say more, but the scroll he had been speaking to Ozpin on was suddenly smacked from his hands by an Ursa, followed by a loud " _Shit!_ " and gun fire. Then silence as the scroll was crushed beneath a large black paw. The screen turned to static before disappearing, leaving the headmaster to stare at his desk in silent shock. Qrow would never flee, he had swore early on that he would never abandon his team, so why had he used the ability Ozpin had gifted him and his sister? What could have happened that would have forced him into that form?

 **"** _Dammit!_ **"** He yelled, slamming a fist down on the table. The different things sitting on the surface shook aggressively and the action caused the glass of tea he had been drinking to fall and shatter, snapping him out of his mildly panicked state. Taking in a deep breath, he breathed out slowly and stood up straight, picking up his scroll to get ahold of Ironwood, one of the only men he could trust with information on the mission Team STRQ was on.

 **"** James, **"** He started when the General answered, **"** We have a problem. **"**

Heavy panting left the reaper, shoulders heaving as he and the Griffon stared one another down. Even the Grimm's chest was heaving, almost in rhythm with Qrow's, and a large clawed foot took a step forward, wings raising up behind it. Qrow leaned down slightly, his own shoulders raising and they launched at one another.

Qrow was quick to shoot at the ground, launching himself into the air and shoot the Griffin in the middle of the creature's back. A loud cry left the monster and it swung its spiked tail at the Huntsman, slamming into his side and sending him flying into a tree. Qrow let out a pained sound when a spike of the tail grazed his side and he could feel warmth spreading across the area that had been hit, the pain of slamming into the tree going unnoticed in favor of the gash in his side. Moving a hand to the injured, he hissed when his fingers brushed it, coming aware covered in a thick layer of blood. Loud footsteps caused him to look up and he groaned when the Griffin towered over him, wings spread out behind it. 

**"** Damned Griffin.. **"** He growled out, crimson hues narrowing as he lifted Harbinger. No longer in scythe form, he held it up with the end pointed at the creature.

Almost in unison, Qrow yelled as the Griffin cawed at him and dove to bite into the Huntsman. His blade pierced through the creature's mouth in sync with its boned beak biting into his shoulder and injured side. A pained sound left both and the reaper squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before slowly opening them, looking into the eyes of the Grimm.

 **"** Burn in hell, you piece of shit. **"** He snapped before pulling the trigger, allowing Harbinger to extend into it's scythe form, slicing through the creature's jugular with relative ease. The Griffin cried out before disintegrating into black dust and leaving Qrow alone in the clearing.

A slow sigh left the raven haired man and he attempted to stand, only for his legs to give out from under him due to the blood loss he experienced from his injuries. A pained groan left him and he looked to his shoulder, an impressive slice taken out of it by the Griffin's beak. The bite had only deepened the gash in his side and when he tried to turn his body to look at it, a sharp pain jolted through his body and prevented him from moving. His clothes stuck to his body, disgusting and sticky from the blood, and he let out a slow sigh, looking forward to look into the sky.

He heard footsteps distantly, but was unable to stay awake long enough to see the panicked look on his team and Ironwood's face as they found his bloodied body against the tree. The last thing he heard was the distant sound of his sister screaming his name before everything went dark.

Ozpin paced across the room in sync with Raven, the two unable to stop moving as they waited for information on Qrow's condition. Summer and Tai could only watch the two in silence, neither knowing how to comfort the concerned Hunstman and Huntress. No one knew how long they waited there, seconds, minutes, hours? It wasn't until a clocked chimed and a nurse stepped out into the waiting room that the two Hunters stopped their pacing, quickly approaching the short woman.

 **"** Is he okay? **" "** _Let me see my brother._ **"**

The nurse quickly stepped back, hiding behind her clipboard slightly.

 **"** H-He's healing nicely, Sir, Ma'am. The doctor thinks he should be awake soon and said that you're allowed to see him now-" 

Raven didn't wait for the nurse to finish, pushing passed her to approach the room her brother was staying in. Ozpin nodded at Tai and Summer to follow her before looking at the nurse and offering her a small smile despite his underlying nerves.

 **"** Thank you, miss."

And with that, he followed the members of STRQ that weren't bedridden, silent as he stepped into the room and saw them surrounding the bed Qrow lay in.

The Reaper was more pale than usual, his complexion nearly white as paper from the mount of blood loss he had experienced due to his injuries. Bandages could be seen from beneath the hospital gown, feint staining being able to be seen near where the injuries were, the red stark against the white bandaging.

Raven stood by his side, hands hovering near him before she spun away from him to instead slam her fist into the wall. The sound startled those in the room and Summer quickly stood upright, moving over to stand beside the taller Huntress, Tai quickly following.

 **"** Raven, there's other patients here, you can't do that.." Tai spoke softly, a hand moving to gently touch her shoulder. He didn't get to make contact, however, because Raven quickly spun on her teammates, her arm swiping out.

 **"** This wouldn't have fucking happened if we had noticed he left faster! They were just some damned Ursa, it shouldn't have been that hard! **"** She yelled, voice wavering slightly. Her teammates withered slightly at the sight of her eyes glossing over slightly and Ozpin could only watch silently as Summer and Tai embraced her, allowing her to grab ahold of them tightly. A moment passed and he spoke, voice quiet.

 **"** Don't blame yourselves. From what I could see, there were many Grimm attacking you and even the most skilled Hunstman in the world would have been overwhelmed." Ozpin had thought his words would comfort them, but it only pulled an angered growl from Raven, the woman glaring at him.

 **"** I don't give a shit, he's my damned brother, Ozpin! I'm not supposed to leave his fucking side!" She snapped, stepping away from her teammates and instead stepping towards the Headmaster.

He prepared to answer when a pained groan sounded from the be.

 **"** Shut the hell up, you're fuckin' loud.., **"** A familiar voice groaned out, deep voice broken slightly. Those in the room turned to see Qrow staring at them with an eye cracked open, a hand moved so his arm rested over his forehead.

Silence fell over the room for a moment before Summer let out a loud, cheerful _"Qrow!"_ and threw herself on the injured man, earning a pained groan from him. He laughed, the sound strained, and raised a hand to ruffle the small woman's hair, shaking his head slightly.

 **"** Summer, he's hurt, remember? **"** Tai laughed out, even as he leaned down to hug the other man as well. Qrow groaned dramatically as he was embraced by his friends, but the small smile on his face proved he was okay with the contact, even if it hurt him.

Raven stepped towards the bed, her hand taking hold of her brother's, and he looked away from the two hugging him to look at his sister. The pained look on her face broke his heart and he squeezed her hand gently, offering a smile.

 **"** Sorry for worrying you, Ray..," He murmured. The raven haired woman sighed and shook her head before leaning down to join the embrace.

 **"** Don't take off like that again, asshole. **"**

Ozpin smiled softly as he watched Team STRQ laugh, a warmth filling his chest at the sight of a genuine smile on the injured reaper's face, and as Qrow finally chased them off him because of the pain in his side, he let out a laugh, finally gaining the reaper's attention.

 **"** Ozpin, **"** He breathed out, eyes widening slightly at the sight of him. The other three stood and Tai let out a low whistle before grabbing his girlfriends' hands and tugging them out of the room despite Raven's resistance.

 **"** We'll be back in a few! **"** Summer chirped, waving at Qrow and Ozpin before letting herself be dragged off by her boyfriend.

The room fell silent as Qrow and Ozpin stared at one another, both unsure of what to say. After a moment, the Headmaster finally stepped forward, standing next to the hospital bed and staring down at the Reaper.

 **"** I was worried about you, Qrow, **"** He spoke, voice quiet. Said male let out a slow sigh and looked away, a hand raising to rub the back of his neck slightly.

 **"** I saw the Griffin and I knew I couldn't let it get too close to them, they were already tired from fighting the Ursa and Beowolves, I knew they wouldn't be able to handle a Griffin on top of them, **"** He sighed, looking back at the older and chuckling tiredly, his smile not reaching his eyes. **"** I guess my semblance worked against me, though, with how bad I got beat up. Though, that's not that surprising, I am- **"**

 **"** Don't talk like that, **"** Ozpin spoke up, a scowl spreading across his face.The tone he used startled the Huntsman and he fell quiet, staring up at the other in silence. He wasn't even aware Ozpin had taken his hand until he felt him squeeze it tightly, pulling his attention to the warmth of his hand. **"** Griffin are strong Grimm, one of the strongest ones out there. People who have been Huntsman longer than you have gotten killed by Griffin, so don't talk like that. You did amazing."

The words surprised Qrow and he stared at him silently for a long moment before sighing, a slow smile spreading across his face. Tugging on the Headmaster's hand, he pulled him down and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

"Sorry, Oz.., **"** He spoke, voice gentle. Ozpin sighed, closing his own eyes and raising his free hand to gently cup the reaper's cheek, shaking his head slightly.

 **"** I'm glad you're okay, Qrow. **"**


	4. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow grows tired of them dancing around one another and so he attempts to make the first move.  
> 
> 
> He forgot how completely and utterly oblivious his friend was so he takes Summer's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc that Raven used to be more open before she left and so that's why she's the way she is fight me

"It's like he doesn't know!" The reaper fell across his teammate's bed, an arm going over his eyes as the two in the room shared an amused look.

Qrow had gone to the cabin to visit Tai, Summer, and Raven after a unsuccessful attempt at flirting with Ozpin once more. He'd tried being more blunt with the man this time, but apparently that _still_ flew over his head, leaving a frustrated reaper to go complain to his friends.

"That's because he _doesn't_ know, Birdy," Summer chirped, flopping down on the bed beside him and using his arm to pillow her head. He went to respond when Tai followed his girlfriend's movements, flopping down on the other side of Qrow and pulling a groan from him when he draped his arm over his gut.

"It's Ozpin, he's the smartest man alive, but that's only in the intelligence field, not the romantic one," Tai said calmly, grinning at the man sandwiched between the two sunshine members.

A slow sigh left Qrow and he let his head fall back against the soft bed, arms curling around the two at his sides. The touch was comforting and he couldn't help but be glad his friends had conditioned him and his sister into liking contact over their years as a team.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do here, flirting doesn't work, he doesn't realize when I ask him on a date date even when I _say_ it's a date! He's impossible!" Qrow groans, eyes squeezing shut in his frustration.

"If he's so impossible, then why do you like him?" A familiar voice spoke, the sound of feathers above them making the three look up just in time to see Raven dropped down on her brother's torso, pulling a pained sound from him.

"Raven!" Summer's panicked voice was drowned out by the sibling's laughter. Despite her girlfriend tugging on her, Raven simply layed on her brother arms crossing over her chest as she gave him a curious look.

"So? Why do you like him?" She questioned, head tilting.

Qrow cracked his eyes open and looked down at her, silent for a moment as the question registered in his mind before a grin spread across his face.

"Have you _seen_ his ass?"

"Qr _ow!!"_ Summer and Tai yelled in unison, making the twins laugh loudly as the elder of the two pat their teammates' heads.

"I'm _kidding,_ Sunshine, Petal. I don't like him for his ass," He hummed before sharing a smirk with his sister, "Though it is a nice _ass_ et."

Tai burst out laughing alongside the siblings and Summer groaned, flopping back to the bed and hiding her face in Qrow's chest.

"I hate all of you.." She grumbled, shaking her head slightly. Raven chuckled and leaned down to kiss the crown of her girlfriend's head while Tai reached a hand out to cup her cheek gently.

"No you don't," They spoke in unison, both smiling at her.

Qrow stared up at the ceiling for a moment before aggressively rolling, throwing the girls onto Tai and standing from the bed. "Don't be gross on me."

The couple (or trouple as Summer liked to call the three of them) laughed at their teammate's glare and Raven sat up, leaning against Tai.

"So, answer the question."

Qrow sighed, having hoped she would have forgot about it when he threw them, but apparently not. Looking to the window, he slowly walked to it, staring out over the forest with a hum.

"He's interesting. He's a good man, he wants to help people and does what he can to do so. Funny, sometimes. He _is_ attractive, so that's a bonus on it all. He has a _very_ nice voice and laugh. He's been there since the beginning and has been supporting us, supporting _me_ , despite how hostile I was towards him. He doesn't push my boundaries, doesn't force himself into my space unless I initiate it," Qrow shot a playful glare at the trio and they laughed. Sighing, the smile on his face is almost..sad when he looks back out the window, "He treats me like a normal person and he gives me a purpose."

That statement caused the trio to stare at their teammate, caught of guard and yet not all at the same time.

Summer swallowed thickly, standing from the bed and putting her hand over her heart, staring down Qrow as she cleared her throat to gain his attention. When he turned to her, he was surprised by the fierce look on their leader's face as she stared him down.

"We're your purpose, too, Qrow. We're family now, so your purpose is to live for us, too, not just for Ozpin," She spoke, voice wavering slightly. Silver eyes pierced crimson and he was silent for a moment before smiling shakily, head tilting.

"Yeah..Sorry, Sums. I'll remember that."

The statement made the short woman beam and he felt himself crack under it, sighing with a tired yet fond smile. Tai chuckled from his spot on the bed and he looked back at Qrow, leaning on his hand as his other arm pulled Raven down with him, the woman letting out an affronted squawk at the action.

"So, you like him, obviously, but he doesn't know. So how are you going to tell him?" He questioned, quirking a brow up at his friend. The reaper sighed, raising a hand to run his fingers through his hair as he approached the bed once more.

"I have no idea," He grumbled, sitting on the bed with a sigh. Summer sat behind him, leaning her back against his as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You could always have sex with him?"

Tai let out a loud, affronted sound as the twins laughed loudly, well aware of their bad influence on their leader.

Qrow jumped at the feeling of a warm hand pressing against the small of his back, spinning around only to come face to face with an amused Ozpin.

"Hello, my dear crow," He hummed, lips curled into an amused smile. The reaper huffed quietly, posture relaxing even as he rolled his shoulders slightly.

"Don't sneak up on a guy like that, Oz..," He grumbled, looking to the side. The statement made the Headmaster laugh, quirking a brow down at the other man.

"It's my office, Qrow."

Qrow paused at the statement, blinking slowly at the wall, and his lack of response seemed to amuse Ozpin even more because he laughed once more. The sound was like music to the shapeshifter's ears and that oh so familiar warmth that he's been feeling for the Headmaster since third year filled his chest. Huffing, he crossed his arms and glared up at the other man.

"Shut up," He huffed, rolling his eyes. Ozpin chuckled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, moving past him to go towards his desk.

"So why did you want to come see me again?" He questioned, tone curious as he sat in his chair. Qrow turned and followed, not bothering to stay on the opposite side of the desk as he went to Ozpin's side instead, sitting on the surface. The Headmaster used to scold him constantly for doing so, but after multiple attempts at stopping him and not succeeding, he'd given up.

Raven's words echoed through Qrow's mind and he sighed slowly. 

_'Just be even more blunt with him.'_

"Did you know you're an oblivious idiot?" He hummed, leaning back on the desk. Ozpin furrowed his brows at the insult, head tilting slightly as he gave the younger man a small frown.

"Well that's rude." He spoke, crossing his hands in his lap. The reaper laughed, grinning down at the sitting man.

"Well it's true, Oz." He chuckled, head cocking to the side slightly as his grin grew. He didn't even let Ozpin respond before he was continuing, "I've been flirting with you for years now, y'know? Been dropping these big hints, calling our little meals 'dates', and you still haven't realized that I like you."

Ozpin stared up at Qrow, silent for a long moment before he swallowed thickly. A part of him was rejoicing at the confession while another part of him was saying it wasn't real. That it was some dream or that he was messing with him because he found out about his own feelings for the Huntsman.

"That's not funny, Qrow.." He spoke, hands gripping one another as he stared up at the reaper. Qrow frowned at the statement and huffed, eyes rolling slightly.

Ozpin had no time to react before Qrow was hooking his foot on the chair and pulling the headmaster towards him. A startled sound left him when the lithe man slid from the desk to his lap, hands moving to the side and hovering anxiously at his sides. Qrow's face was suddenly right in front of his and it felt like he couldn't breath, eyes widening as the reaper pressed close.

"Do you think I'm joking, Oz?" Qrow murmured, arms snaking around his neck slowly. Their torso pressed close and he gulped, hands twitching with the urge to touch the slim body pressed against his own.

"It is a..cruel joke if it is one, Qrow.." He breathed out, a shiver running down his spine when he felt Qrow's fingers run across the back of his neck.

"You think I'd do that?" The reaper tilted his head slightly, hand sliding up to the back of his head, fingers tangling in silver locks. He leaned closer, their lips only a hair's width apart, and Ozpin felt his brain short-circuit. When he got no response, Qrow chuckled deep in his chest and the air from the laugh fluttered over Ozpin's lips, sending a chill through him. "Guess I'll just have to prove it then.."

A part of Ozpin knew what that meant, but it didn't stop the thrill that jolted through him at the feeling of Qrow's lips against his own. He couldn't stop himself from gripping those slim yet strong hips, pulling a pleased sound from the reaper as he pressed further into the kiss.

Qrow parted his lips slightly and gently nipped at the headmaster's lips, growling softly when the man denied him access. He felt the smirk against his own lips and he grinned slightly at the sudden realization.

Ozpin was challenging him.

He could do that.

The fingers tangled in thick silver locks tightened slightly and he pulled the older man's hair gently, pulling a surprised gasp from his throat, though the sound only left through his nose. It was a step, however, when he felt Ozpin tremble beneath him, hands tightening on his hips and pulling a pleases growl from his chest. Qrow gently nipped at his lower lip once more, teasing it by gently sucking and running his tongue across it.

A quiet groan rose from Ozpin's chest at the feeling, pulling Qrow's body closer to his own and gasping at the feeling of their hips rolling together. As soon as his lips parted that little bit, Qrow took advantage of it, tongue slipping passed the opening to take what he oh so desperately wanted. The feeling pulled a deep moan from the headmaster, all but clinging to the other as he felt him explore his mouth. Ozpin was becoming putty in the reaper's hands and at that point, he didn't care, giving himself to him. When the other pulled away, a low whine rose from his chest, but he didn't have to wait long before Qrow was claiming his mouth once more, hold on his hair tightening and making him moan deep in his chest.

Ozpin didn't know how long they were going at it before Qrow finally pulled back for longer than just a second, hands tugging his scarf away as he smirked down at the headmaster. Both were breathing heavily, chests heaving as he leaned close once more, throwing the scarf to the side.

"Believe me now?" He breathed out, crimson hues glossed over with need. The sight made his blood go straight down and Ozpin swallowed thickly, exposed his neck to the other.

"I don't know, I think you need to prove it some more.."

The reaper looked thrilled and Ozpin couldn't help but melt under the mouth attacking his neck, giving himself completely to the other.

The next day, Qrow raised his phone to his ear, grinning tiredly as he looked up at the sleeping man he was sharing a bed with.

"Petal? I did what you suggested."

" _Oh my god no!!!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join a LGBTQA+ safe space for RWBY fans where you can talk about your life alongside your favorite characters and ships? Well, here ya go!
> 
> https://discord.gg/7Cb4gfs


End file.
